sailoffoolsfandomcom-20200213-history
Pyon Pyon no Mi, Model: Portuguese Man O' War/Knight
Knight is the second "gear" that Zetwal has created, and the first one to be thought up during a fight. ''Overview Knight is a gear which emphasizes on condensing her tentacles to increase their overall abilities and rendering their number as small as possible to optimize both precision and maneuverability. Visuals In this stage the Zetwal will appear completely normal except she will produce 2 long, thin and blue tentacles. The tentacles may be rendered black if strengthened with haki. Mechanics This gear consist on Zetwal using all of her hybridizing ability to assume a full hybrid form where the only thing that seemingly occurs is that she creates two tentacles with the power of all hundreds of the others condensed down. While her insides will still be hybridized in this form this form is much more focused on overall offense and speed as the tentacles created by condensing them all down are incredibly fast, strong and durable to the point of unfairness. The tentacles created are much much stronger then Zetwall is, being capable of incredible feats of strength and speed. Additionally because of the mass of condensed matter contained in them they are also incredibly dense and resistant to damage. Their total range seems to be around 4 meters which is less than what Zetwal can normally produce but it makes them much more controllable allowing her to strike precisely with these incredibly powerful tentacles. Techniques *'Knight - Take'''- A basic attack where Zetwal will whip a target with a tentacle dealing great damage to them. *'Knight - Check' - A basic attack where Zetwal will whip a target using both tentacles simultaneously dealing even more damage. *'Knight - Blitz' - A basic attack where Zetwall will repeatedly whip at an opponent using both tentacles simultaneously dealing great amounts of damage repeatedly. *'Knight - Knightly Movement'- A technique where Zetwall will replicate Soru using the 2 tentacles she controls and use them as a means of maneuvering in 3 dimensions by grabbing unto objects and swinging off of them. After enough training Zetwal became able to even replicate geppou as part of this technique increasing her maneuverability further. 'Finishing techniques' Knight Checkmate: The standard naming scheme of the strongest techniques Zetwal can perform. *'Knight Checkmate - Grand Tour' - A powerful attack where Zetwal will wrap her tentacles around and opponent and then swing them around violently before throwing them against a hard surface as a means of completely incapacitating them with nausea, loss of balance and pure brutal impact damage. *'Knight Checkmate - Carving a Graph' - A powerful attack where Zetwal will hybridize the tentacle in such a way that is possesses over-sized "poison injectors" and will harden these with haki so to create "bladed teeth" along the tentacle like a saw or a serrated weapon. Zetwall will then proceed to use these teeth to cut an enemy to ribbons using a series of high speed whipping strikes. Since the injectors are fragile this attack comes with some damage to herself. Trivia *Zetwal's techniques follow a chess theme. *Knight's range of 4 feet is arbitrarily defined because the Knight piece of chess can only move to 8 spaces, thus she gets 4 spaces for each of her 2 tentacles. Category:Subpage